


Getting Answers

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication Issues, First Kiss, Getting Together, Getting answers, M/M, s8? what s8?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: Keith goes to Shiro to demand answers as to why the distance between them is growing. He gets his answers and so much more.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Getting Answers

Keith stood in front of the door with his fists raised to knock but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He knew it was ridiculous. It was just Shiro. He was just knocking to enter Shiro’s office but for some reason he felt nervous. Maybe it was because of what he wanted to talk to Shiro about. He took a few deep breaths and knocked.

“Come in.” Shiro called out from inside.

Keith waited for the door to open and then stepped inside. He remained by the door and looked at Shiro. He was as good looking as ever as he hunched over his desk. Keith clenched his fists as he forced himself to focus on what he wanted to talk about. Shiro raised his head and smiled.

“Keith! What can I do for you?”

Keith winced at how formal Shiro sounded. He couldn’t help but wonder when things between them had changed, when they had become so awkward. He opened his mouth but no words came out as he tried to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. He opened and closed his fists as he looked down. He couldn’t look at Shiro as he spoke.

“When did things change between us?”

“What? Keith, what are you talking about?” Shiro questioned.

“I heard from Veronica that you went out with the ATLAS crew last night. You don’t hang out with me and the Paladins anymore. I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Well, last night was an exception as it was someone’s birthday so we decided to celebrate. It was meant to be a Garrison thing.”

“We weren’t invited. The Paladins and I, we weren’t invited.”

“Oh.”

“What happened Shiro? We used to hang out all the time and now you don’t have time for me, us?”

“I’m sorry Keith. I had no idea you and the Paladins hadn’t been invited. If I had known I would’ve invited you myself.”

Keith nodded but was still unsatisfied, “Its not just that Shiro. When did things change between us?”

“Keith?” Shiro was confused as to what Keith meant.

“Was it because of what I said at the cloning facility? I didn’t mean for it to change things between us. I just wanted to get through to you and it was the only thing I could think to say.”

Shiro looked at Keith and suddenly he understood. Keith’s fists were clenched and his head was down. It reminded him of the young student he had taken under his wing and mentored before Kerberos. He could tell that Keith was struggling with this and he instantly felt guilty. His heart broke at the thought that he was hurting Keith. He stood up but Keith didn’t move.

“Keith, it’s not like that at all. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way, I am. I was just, I was trying figure some things out. I never meant to make you think that I was leaving you behind.”

Keith shrugged and Shiro’ guilt grew. He walked around his desk and walked towards Keith. His heart dropped when Keith took a step back from him. He really had messed this up. He had to fix this, and quickly. He couldn’t lose Keith. That was the last thing he wanted.

“I just don’t want to lose my best friend, and I feel like I am.” Keith whispered.

Shiro felt his heart stop. That was definitely not what he had wanted out of this, but how did he fix this?

“Keith, I’m so sorry. That is not what I wanted at all. I just needed to sort my head out and I needed space for that.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I planned to. I just never got around to it. I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this.”

Keith looked up at Shiro for the first time and Shiro’s breath was taken away by the glassy look in Keith’s eyes. He hated himself in that moment for hurting Keith. He mentally slapped himself for not telling Keith what he was doing. Communication was such a big part of any relationship, any friendship and he had failed at it, once again.

“Forgive me. I’m such an idiot. I should’ve told you what I was doing.”

Keith looked to the side and crossed his arms as he didn’t know what to say. Shiro was right, he should have told him that he needed space instead of becoming distant. He just didn’t know how to put his frustration into words, even though he knew deep down that he would forgive Shiro and not be mad at him for long.

Shiro could see the conflict going in in Keith’s head and kicked himself for doing this to his best friend. He put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Keith looked up at him and Shiro couldn’t deny that it felt good to have Keith’s attention. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed his best friend recently. He smiled before removing his hand and hugging Keith.

Keith’s eyes widened at the movement. This wasn’t how he and Shiro normally hugged but he wasn’t going to complain. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. The two stood like that for a few moments before Shiro spoke.

“Forgive me. I messed up and I know it. I’ll make it up to you. You and the others. I should’ve told you what was going on with me.”

Keith squeezed his waist, “I forgive you. Just talk to me in the future.”

“I will, I promise.”

The two remained hugging as it went silent between them. Despite the promise of better communication something still bothered Keith.

“None of this is because of what I said at the clone facility, was it?” Keith asked again. He kept his head on Shiro’s shoulder as he couldn’t bring himself to look at the older man.

“No. I mean partly, sort of. It was one of many things that I am trying to work through.”

“It’s not going to affect us though?”

“Well, not in a negative way. At least I hope.”

Keith pulled away from Shiro and looked up at him, “What do you mean?”

Shiro smiled and moved a hand to cradle Keith’s cheek. He ran his thumb over the scar and guilt settled in his stomach, “I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

Keith leaned into his hand, “Shiro, you don’t have to apologise. It’s one scar. The important thing is that you were saved, that you are safe and that Haggar can never control you again. She’s going to pay for what she’s done. To you, to everyone, to the entire universe.”

“I know she will, but I was still the one that gave you this scar. It was these hands that hurt you. I’m not sure I can forgive myself for that.”

“It wasn’t you. It was Haggar. Shiro, it could’ve been a lot worse. In the end all I got was one scar and succeeded in getting you back. That’s worth it to me.”

“I don’t feel worth it.”

“You are worth it to me. I would do it all again if it meant that we had the same outcome.”

Shiro was floored by Keith’s passion. It was a tad overwhelming to know that he meant that much to someone, to know that someone was willing to go that far for him. It was terrifying to think of what Keith was willing to go through for his sake and now he had put distance between them. He really was an idiot.

“I don’t understand.” Shiro said as he put his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“Understand what?” Keith asked, confused.

“How I can mean that much to you.”

“Because you saved me. All those years ago, you gave me a chance when everyone else just saw a problem kid with an attitude. You let me believe that my dreams and wants were possible. My life would a lot different if it hadn’t been for you. I could never thank you enough.”

“Keith,” The admission took Shiro’s breath away, “You’ve more than made up for it. You’ve saved my life multiple times.”

“I told you, as many times as it takes. You’re important to me Shiro.”

“You’re important to me too.”

The two pulled back and shared a smile. It felt good to get these things out in the open but there was still something that both were avoiding. The proverbial elephant in the room. Shiro’s hand fell from Keith’s cheek and he rested it on the small of his back. Their arms were still around the other and there was no longer any space between them. Neither could deny that it felt good to be in the other’s arms.

Keith studied Shiro’s face and his eyes kept falling to his lips. Shiro watched and debated with himself about whether it was a good idea to make a move or not. He didn’t have to think long as Keith made the first move. His gaze never left Shiro’s lips as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Shiro’s. It was a brief kiss and Keith pulled away blushing. He looked down at the ground and Shiro stood still in shock. He hadn’t expected Keith to do that but he wanted it to happen again. He tightened his arms to draw Keith nearer which caused Keith to look up at him. He gently held his chin and smiled. He was the one to lean in this time and pressed his lips to Keith. This kiss had more pressure and lasted longer. They both pulled away blushing this time. Shiro returned his hand to Keith’s cheek and smiled. Keith’s hands found their way to Shiro’s chest and he returned his smile.

Shiro leaned forward and rested their foreheads together. He couldn’t believe that had just happened.

“I love you.” He said, feeling emboldened by the kisses they had shared.

Keith’s eyes widened before his gaze softened, “I love you too.”

Shiro pressed another kiss to Keith’s lips before pulling away. The two shared another smile before stepping away from each other but they remained close.

“I know there’s a lot more that we need to talk about. We need to talk about what’s happened between us, and we will. I won’t make the same mistake I have been making. I want to do this right. You deserve that at the very least.” Shiro said.

Keith’s blush from earlier returned at the words. He nodded, “I agree we need to talk. We just need to not be interrupted.”

“I know. I’ll sort something out so I’m free all evening one night this week.”

“Okay.”

“Then its a date.”

“A date?”

Shiro scratched his cheek, “Yeah, I mean, if you want to be.”

“Yes, okay. It’ll be a date.”

The two shared a smile. Both were looking forward to the coming week and what would come after it. It looked good, especially if Shiro kept his promise of better communication.


End file.
